All is Fair in Love and War
by Night Ghost
Summary: Edward and Hawkeye become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**All isfair in Love and War**

**Part One**

**Edward: age 17**

**Hawkeye: age 23**

The train arrived at Central station 20 minutes late, only 2 other people were on the train but by the looks of it they weren't going to stay at all. The sound of explosions and gun fire rang fresh in the air. The air was cloudy, and the sky could not be seen. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"Sir, I am here to escort you to base safely." An officer said, saluting.

"No thanks, I can find my own way."

"You know Colonel Mustang wouldn't like you getting hurt, Edward." A woman said walking into the station.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I can handle myself, I'm not a little boy."

"With all due respect . . . Sir, we are at war, this is not a game, so if you don't follow willingly and except the escort than I will see to it that you are unconscious and carried to base . . . Sir." Hawkeye said the threat was evident in her voice.

Edward opened his mouth to argue about her decision but mentally decided that it would be better to comply with the Lieutenant instead of faring the consequences that she had threatened him with.

"Fine, I'll go along with your escort, Ma'am." Edward replied smartly.

"Good choice Sir." Hawkeye nodded her head at the officer and started walking ahead, Edward in the middle and the officer assigned to him trailing a few feet behind.

Two bullets whizzed by Hawkeye's and Edwards head. Hawkeye automatically got her gun out and started to fire in the direction the bullets came from. Edward turned around and saw the officer lying dead on his back, fresh blood pouring out of the open wounds on his chest.

"Damn." Hawkeye said and pulled Edward behind the cover of a wall, "They must be up on the roof of a building ahead." Hawkeye said while reloading her weapon, clicking it in place she whiled out from the cover of the wall and started firing shots in different areas on different roof tops.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Edward yelled at her.

Hawkeye returned to the safety of the wall and reloaded once more, dropping the empty clip on the ground and putting a fresh one in, she cocked the gun.

"I know where he is now."

Hawkeye whirled back out in to the line of fire not listening to Edwards "orders."

And I thought I was reckless, Edward thought.

One last shot rang through the air.

"I got him."

"How do you know?"

"Besides the fact that his body just fell out the window, no one is shooting anymore."

"Smart-ass."

Hawkeye returned the gun to the holster and came out from behind the wall.

"Come along Sir, you won't get to the base hiding behind the wall." Hawkeye walked away.

"I am not hiding, you pulled me behind here."

"And if I hadn't you would be dead."

"I do no how to use alchemy you know."

"Yes Edward, you title and pocket watch is enough to know what and who you are."

Edward snorted.

He ignored the sarcasm that was directed at him and turned to look back in the direction where the officer had fallen.

"Is someone going to go back for that officer?" Edward asked.

"Once this war is over, every dead officer and soldier will be buried like a hero, and there families will be informed once they are found."

"I hope so."

30 minutes had gone by and they had passed downed soldiers, buildings that had fallen due to different circumstances, and a few bodies of the enemy were lying dead on the ground. Some weren't even older than Edward.

"So . . . when are you going to get married to Colonel Mustang?" Edward asked.

Hawkeye turned toward Edward and asked, "What makes you think I want to get married to him?" Turned back around and continued walking, Edward still trailing behind.

"You're always jealous when other women are around, plus I've seen the way you look at him, you like him."

"Colonel Mustang is not the marrying type, more of flirtatious bastard that likes to play with women's hearts, and then drop them the first opportunity he gets."

"That's true; but it sounds like you've had some experience with him in that department."

"A little, he took me to dinner **ONCE** and that was it, I'll never go out with him again,"

"He's that bad? Stupid question, of course he's that bad."

"When we got to the restaurant, he automatically started flirting with the waitress, and I'm pretty sure he chose that place because of the low cut skirts and to much bare legs."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with a jerk like him everyday, I don't . . ."

An explosion went off directly in front of them and bullets started to fly past Edward and Hawkeye. They both ducked down into a ditch and Hawkeye fired back at where the shots were coming from.

"I don't think I'm hitting them." Hawkeye yelled.

"You noticed." Edward yelled back.

A grenade came rolling toward the ditch they were in. Edward clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground, transmuting a wall directly in front of them, the explosive went off but the wall held.

"Is there another way around?" Edward asked.

"Possibly, but the roads are most likely blocked with explosives."

"Did you forget that I'm an alchemist?"

Hawkeye glared daggers at Edward but said, "It will take awhile going around and I can't exactly pin point anything that's bad in the road."

"We will just have to take our chances, let's go."

They turned to the right and proceeded to travel along the destroyed road, holes in several place, bodies littered the ground and the smell was enough to throw up with, there were also hundreds of flies flying over the dead and rotting corpses. They kept walking though avoiding every body and trap laid out for them.

Edward used alchemy to take out all the traps that were set making the roads they walked on "safe." They continued doing this for 10 minutes, when an explosive was set off directly under there feet.

It went off sending them both in the sewers 15 meters below ground. They fell to the ground, ruble and debris falling on and around them and rendering Hawkeye unconscious and leaving Edward dazed and in pain.

Edward had a large piece of concrete on his legs, so he was unable to move, his auto mail arm was twisted behind his back, and he had hit his head on something hard so he was now bleeding.

Edward laid there trying to regain his senses; pain was going through his body and his head felt like it would explode, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping the pain would go away.

15 minutes passed and most of the pain had stopped enough for Edward to get his arm out from under himself, he stopped and took a 30 second breather. He examined his auto mail arm seeing that the metal was badly dented and 2 of the bolts had come out so he didn't have any movement in the arm.

"Damn it all to Hell." Edward cursed under his breath.

After regaining some strength he tried to remove the object from his legs but got a searing bolt of pain from his leg, now Edward knew it had been broken in the fall. His vision started to spin and get blurry, his eye lids closed and he blacked out.

Up top the enemy had heard the explosion and had come running, they saw the hole and looked in, although they couldn't see if anyone was down because of the dust in the air, they assumed someone had fallen in so they threw a grenade which exploded right on top of the 2 military personal that were lying unconscious below.


	2. Chapter 2

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Part Two**

The grenade had not hit them, luckily, but had exploded in the air causing the hole to cave in and blocking the entrance out. Edward had been spared by inches from the weight of the crumbling debris. The place was dark, all light having been cut off. Any and all exits were now blocked off from the debris that had fallen.

Hawkeye groaned and opened her eyes, only to shut them again when a headache assaulted her. She waited and let it pass before opening her eyes once more. She looked around only to see darkness.

"Edward, are you there?" She called out in the dark.

She heard a moan of pain.

"Edward, where are you? I can't see you."

Another moan came, so she slowly followed it slowly crawling along the ground. Her hand felt something soft, so she touched it and discovered it was Edward's hand. She followed it up to his arm and then face. She felt his face to find any wounds and found the blood pooling around his head. She found the gash in the back of his head. She examined it with her hand; it had stopped bleeding awhile before.

"Hey, are you there?" Hawkeye whispered.

No answer was given back.

Hawkeye moved her hands down his body to find more wounds and found the object on his legs.

"O great, just great."

She positioned herself and placed both hands on either side of the rock and tried to push off of him, but only received a loud groan of pain from Edward. She got an idea in her head and got on the right side of him. She put her hands underneath the right side of the object pulling up and applying pressure to the left side, knowing that that was where Edward's auto mail leg was located.

She continued huffing and puffing, pulling it upward and pushing it on its side, and sitting back down to rest her bruised and tired body.

After regaining a fraction of her strength, she checked Edward's wounded leg, and found it to be broken. The concrete slab had landed on it cutting into the leg and busting the bone in two.

"We got ourselves into a mess didn't we?" Hawkeye said talking to herself.

She sighed and took of her jacket wrapping it around the broken leg as tight as she could get it. She hoped it would stop the bleeding at least until help could arrive, she didn't know even would come, seeing as they didn't know they were down here.

She sat next to Edwards head and put her hand on his forehead, feeling the temperature. He wasn't very warm but still wasn't cold. She knew she would have to wake him up or he could die.

A small smile came to her face when she remembered when he first came to the military; he had been so short that everyone joked about it. He had yelled and threw a lot of fits but that was to be expected from the little guy.

Now he had grown up, his face had become older, more experienced, and wiser. He had also grown up in height and now he was as tall as her so they could see eye to eye. He was still very handsome, with the same long hair, but it was in a pony-tail instead of a braid. He also had a toned body with perfect muscles that fit his form.

Hawkeye shook her head to clear her mind and set about doing the task before her.

She started with just whispering his name in his ear, but that had no effect. So she started to shake him gently, trying not to damage him anymore than he already was.

"Edward, wake up," She said slapping his face gently, "Come you have to wake up."

A moan came from his mouth.

"That's it, come on, wake up."

"Hawkeye?" Edward whispered.

"Yes I'm here, you have to stay awake."

"My head hurts."

"You cut it when we fell down here."

"Are you hurt Riza?"

The use of him using her first name surprised her, but she recovered and answered.

"Yes, some bruises but I'll be okay, it's you I'm worried about."

"I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Good to know, just stay awake okay?"

"Yeah sure no problem, that'll be a piece of cake." Edward said with bitterness in his voice.

"Can we get out or are we blocked in?"

"I can't see the sky so I think we are blocked in."

"If I could get some strength I could use alchemy, let me just rest and then I'll do just that." Edward said, his voice going to a whisper and fading and then there was silence.

"Edward? Are you still awake?"

"Edward! Open your eyes, you need to stay awake."

"I need to go to sleep Riza, just let me." Edward said voice once again fading.

Hawkeye slapped his face, hoping that she hadn't done any damage to him.

"Wake up! That's an order Fullmetal."

"I thought I was higher than you?" Edward asked.

"I'll order you around all I like."

"That's sounds nice." He whispered.

"Don't fall asleep Ed." She said in a gentler tone.

"Was that an order Lieutenant?"

"Yes it was, so you have to obey it."

"Yes ma'am." He looked at her, opened his eyes a crack and smiled up at her, hoping that she saw that.

"So . . ."

"What?"

"If I asked you out to dinner, would you turn me down?" Edward asked.

A smile came to her face.

"Where do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, somewhere romantic I guess."

"I didn't take you for the type Ed."

"You're a very gentle person on the inside, even though you put on the tough façade, I can see right though it. So I would have to presume you would like to go somewhere quite, soft music, good food and dancing. I've never danced before, if you don't know how to we can teach each other, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"So that's a yes then?"

"If we get out of this, both of us, then yes I will let you take me to dinner . . ."

"As my girlfriend or just as officers of the military, State Alchemist and Lieutenant?"

She could feel his eyes on her.

"How about as friends?"

There was silence for a full minute.

"That's good too. Maybe later you'll think about going farther."

"Yes maybe later." She didn't want him ever to know that she was actually blushing at what he had just asked of her.

Do I like him? She thought to herself. Please, I can't like him he's still just a child, no he's not he's 17 almost 18 and that's a full grown adult, yeah but I'm 23, grandma years compared to him. And besides I still have Roy, o come on Riza, you know Roy won't ever want to settle down and have a family. She sighed aloud.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hawkeye jumped, his voice startling her.

"No I was just thinking that's all, why do you ask?"

"You were quite all of a sudden."

"No need to worry, I'm good as can be expected, how are you doing?"

"My leg and head are throbbing and I'm still very tired, but other than that I'm peachy."

"Okay, just don't go to sleep." She said her voice was filled with concern.

"Do you like the Bastard?" Edward asked.

"The who?"

"Colonel Mustang. Bastard can be our nickname for him."

Hawkeye laughed, "That's a good name for him, but anyway, I guess I still like him even though he's a pompous jerk. I don't think he will ever like me though, he likes woman that are sluts, or ones that bow to his every will."

"Don't you do that?"

"Only in the job, other than that, I've given up on it; I'm no ones lap dog."

"I don't think you're a lapdog."

"That's good to know."

"And even if you were a lapdog you would look good as one, meaning of course that you're very pretty."

Once again, Hawkeye's face turned a deep shade of red.

"I think I am strong enough to get us out of here now."

Edward said and started to move his body into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't get up; you'll hurt yourself even further."

"And we will both die if I don't get out of here."

"But."

"No buts, I want to live to go on that dinner . . . date."

"And you'll die if you keep trying, don't take me wrong I want to get out of here as well, but I . . ."

"Relax Riza I'm just going to do a little bit of alchemy; it won't hurt me a bit."

"Be careful Edward."

Edward clapped his left hand to the broken auto mail on his right and placed it on some concrete, it glowed a bright blue before the wall of broken concrete returned to where it all had been previously. In the middle of the transmutation, he also created steps heading out; this made it easier to get out.

When the transmutation was complete Edward fell foreword, exhausted. Hawkeye caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on his back, readjusting his wounded leg so he would be more comfortable. He moaned in pain.

"Edward are you all right?"

"Tired."

"You can't go to sleep just yet; we're almost out of here. I don't know if I can carry you."

"Just a minute, that's all I need, a minute, then I'll be good as new."

Hawkeye looked down at him in concern.

She herself got up and went topside to see if anyone was there. She went back down and retrieved her gun from the ground where it had previously been dropped. She made sure the gun was working properly and the clip was still full.

She went up and pointed her gun in every direction that an enemy would be able to hide in. Seeing as it was clear, she stepped out in to the fading sunlight. When she heard a loud voice, she dropped low and swung her gun in the direction the sound came from.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant."

She lowered her gun seeing that it was only Havoc running toward her, waving his arms like an idiot. He finally got to were she was standing and bent down breathing heavily.

"I . . . finally . . . found . . . you." Havoc stuttered, breathing heavily, "Everyone's been looking for hours, even Colonel Mustang was out there, well he was just giving orders but still."

"Where's the enemy?"

"We drove them back and I think they might be considering surrendering."

"Okay forget that, we have to get Edwa . . . I mean Full Metal to the hospital, he's hurt bad."

"O right, right." He went down the steps and gently picked Edward up, under Hawkeye's watchful eye.

"Be careful."

"Yes ma'am, very, very careful."

A jeep drove up next to them, and Havoc put Edward in the back and helped Hawkeye up, where she sat next to Edward, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

The drive to the hospital was short, seeing as all traps and enemies were gone. They arrived at the hospital and Hawkeye and Edward were both admitted. Edward was taken to the Intensive Care Unit and Hawkeye was escorted else where.

Two days and two nights passed, Hawkeye was filled with worry about her wounded friend. She hadn't heard any news about him and was about ready to go find out herself.

Only problem is she did not know where he was and if the nurses or doctors caught her they would strap her down for sure, just like they threatened, trying to ease her anger telling her that she wasn't well and she needed to rest more and when news came in she would be the first to know. Of course that was the day before and no news had come in.

Everyone had come in to see her, minus Colonel Mustang of course, the guys said that he sent his regards but he had work piled to the roof so he wasn't able to come, but that was okay with Hawkeye because she didn't really want to see him anyway.

She waited on the bed for 2 more hours before the nurse came in clad in white.

"How are you doing Lieutenant?"

"If you keep asking me that, I swear that it will be you in this bed and not me."

"So your grouchy today, that's okay, I'm sure you'll cheer up when I tell you the news of your friend.

"You've got news, is he alright? Is he awake? Can I go see him?" Hawkeye questioned the nurse.

The nurse smiled at the onslaught of questions directed at her. "Yes he is alright, no, he is not awake right now, ad you can go see him as soon as he wakes up, he's very tired I hear. There was some damage to the auto mail but nothing that's not fixable, his head injury will heal nicely and his leg wound will take awhile to heal but we wrapped it up nicely so no one will even notice that he's hurt. He'll be here for another 2 days before we can let him go, just to be on the safe side, is that okay with you Lieutenant?" The nurse finished and took in a large breath of air and exhaled.

"Yes I guess that's okay."

"O by the way your being discharged in 1 hour so kindly get dressed and you can come back tomorrow morning he will most likely be awake at that time." The nurse said with a smile on her face and walked out.

Hawkeye sighed with frustration.

**Two days later**

Hawkeye was already at the hospital before their doors unlocked, she rushed to the Intensive Care Unit now knowing the correct path to where it was located.

She burst through the doors searching each bed. After 5 minutes of searching different rooms she found him. He was lying on his back and looking out the window. His forehead was wrapped up in white bandages and his blond hair was undone and lying loosely around his head, the blanket was wrapped around his waist so his chest was uncovered and bare.

He turned his head toward her when she came in the door and smiled at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Her heart was racing in her chest and she could feel her cheeks burning when he looked at her with his intense golden eyes.

He kept the smile on his face, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Me? O I'm okay, small headache but nothing I can't handle. How about you, you look a little pale." She didn't mention that he looked extremely good lying on the bed like that.

"I'll live. They will let me out of here in a couple hours but I don't think I can walk anywhere so I'll need some one to drive me around."

"I'll do it!" Hawkeye said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? Because I can get someone else, if you're not up to it."

"No I can do it, you've done so much for me already, it's the least I can do."

"Okay."

Two hours later, Hawkeye was wheeling Edward out to the car that was parked close the building. She and the driver helped him in the back seat where she also sat next to him.

The driver put the wheelchair in the trunk, closing it and proceeding to get in the car and drive. Hawkeye gave instructions as to where to go.

"You'll have to stay with me in my apartment; yours is still being set up."

"I don't mind, it will give me some time to get to know you anyway."

"And visa versa."

They arrived at the apartment, and Edward managed to get inside with out much assistance from anyone but crutches. They both sat on the couch, while the driver put the wheelchair in the guest room.

Edward got settled down in the room. Dinner was bought, and brought to them every night. They laughed and talked a lot together, they both decided that Edward could stay until he could get better.

After 3 weeks, Edward's leg had healed sufficiently so that he did not need help from the crutches but the occasional help from a human, preferably Hawkeye.

They both went back to work at the military.

Everyone sat at there individual desks, Colonel Mustang at the head, Edward and Hawkeye were on different sides of the room. They continued to give each other looks from across the room.

When work ended the weekend had come. Hawkeye got up first cleaning up her desk, Edward following suit except with a slower pace. Everyone was talking and telling each other where they were going and then they turned and looked at Hawkeye and Edward, Havoc slung his arm around Edwards's neck punching his auto mail arm playfully.

"So . . . where are you going Full Metal?"

"Me? I am going on a train with Hawkeye and going someplace extremely nice for dinner where **there are actual waitresses with skirts BELOW their knees**," Edward said indicating Colonel Mustang. "I think we'll have a great time, what about you Riza?"

"Yes quite fun. Now if you'll excuse us gentlemen we have to pack." This was said at Colonel Mustang. Hawkeye turned with Edward by her side, hand in hand; making sure Colonel Mustang saw this.

After they had left, the others looked at Colonel Mustang to see the dumbfounded look on his face and they actually burst out laughing at him. He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Get out of here!" Colonel Mustang yelled at them, not with much grace though.

He slumped back in his chair dumbfounded, while Edward and Riza were on there way home to have the time of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Part Three**

The two solders of the military walked out of the military base still hand in hand with smiles on their faces. When they exited the door and got in the car they both burst into fits of laughter.

Once done they leaned on each other's shoulders to catch their breath.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Edward asked cracking another smile.

"Priceless. Thank you Edward for doing this, you didn't have."

"I only do things for people I like alot."

This brought a smile to Hawkeye's face.

They drove back to Hawkeye's apartment to pack for their weekend trip.

When that was complete, they hopped on a train and took off to somewhere far away.

"Beautiful view." Hawkeye said looking out the window of the train.

"Yes it is."

They were on a bridge passing a large lake, the sun was putting a reflection on the water making it look like glass. The wind was blowing softly into the train. The weather was perfect for a vacation.

Riza had put her hair down letting it flow on and around her shoulders, she put her head out the window letting it blow through her hair and loosening it up. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

Edward had never seen her look so happy, and he was glad that she was. So he put his head out the window smiling at her when she turned to look at him. Both their eyes were shining brightly.

Two hours later, Hawkeye was lying on Edward's lap sleeping, while he was gently caressing her hair.

Her hair was still down and she had also changed cloths, she was now wearing jeans that fit her body perfectly and soft light blue shirt that showed off some of her stomach.

Edward wondered if she was still packing a gun somewhere on her body. He had also changed into black jeans that fit him perfectly and a black tank top that was un-tucked and that showed of his auto-mail arm.

All of a sudden the train gave a sudden harsh jerk sending everyone that had previously been in their seats to the floor. The brakes gave a loud screech pulling the train to a dead stop.

Hawkeye woke up startled, and Edward helped her up, while she rubbed her forehead where a bruise was already forming.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head, "Yes it's just a bruise, I'll be okay; do you know what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know, we just stopped." Edward said and looked out the train window. "I can't see anything, its too damn dark." Edward said and closed the window. "I'll go check it out."

"I'll go as well." She said and pulled out a gun from her ankle.

"I knew you had one somewhere on you."

Hawkeye just smiled a mischievous look in her eyes.

They were about to walk to the door, when it slammed open and three large men came squeezing in through the small door way. Once through they slammed the door shut.

One man was guarding the door the other two started to search every passenger before stopping at Edward and Hawkeye. Hawkeye hid her gun, while Edward stood in front of her blocking the man from touching her.

This surprised the man, because he was nearly 2 feet taller than Edward and had very large arms and a bulging chest, the downside to this was that he had a lot of hair on his body.

"You gonna protect her little man?"

"Don't call me little and yes I am do you have a problem with that fat man?"

The man looked like he had blown a blood vessel; he threw the first punch, aiming for Edward's head.

Edward blocked the punch with his auto-mail arm, he held on to the man's fist gripping it very tightly. The man used his other hand to try and remove Edward's, but failing miserably, Edward was quicker. Edward snapped the mans wrist, twisting it until the bone broke out of the skin and the man screamed bloody murder and fell to his knee, gasping and almost crying in pain.

Edward sent a kick to the man's chest making him fall to his back and sliding 4 feet away.

The second man seeing his partner being man-handled, he came over to Edward, this man also the same height and muscled the same as the man that was down on the floor, moaning pitifully.

"You'll regret that runt." He got out a 12-inch k-bar from a holster behind his back; the blade was very sharp and looked equally deadly.

Edward got ready for the assault, but didn't have to when a shot rang in his ears. He turned to find Hawkeye with gun withdrawn from its hiding place behind her back.

She had shot the man's leg, but this had not fazed the burly man and he continued toward them.

"Don't make me kill you, you goddamn idiot."

He gave a viscous smile at Hawkeye, "I'm going to enjoy slicing you apart, but before you die I'm going to have a lot of fun with you my beuty, I've always liked when a woman opens her mouth to me."

Edward transmuted his arm into a blade about to go for the man and make him pay for threatening his "woman."

But Hawkeye decided to take matters into her own hands; she aimed her gun high, aiming for his head.

"No ones will touch me." She pulled the trigger sending a bullet through the man's head, he fell back; blood and parts of his head and brain had come off and were coming out of the wound, as his back hit the floor.

"Damn I didn't want to do that." Hawkeye said a little shocked at herself for killing the man.

"You didn't have any other choice."

Edward came toward to the man guarding the door, the man had a stunned look on his face. Edward knew he probably had no idea what to do if this was to occur.

Edward ran toward him, slamming his fist into the man's stomach, putting him to his knees, giving a loud moan as he fell.

He gripped the man's shirt pulling his face up to look at him.

"Why are you people here?"

"We were just told that there were two military personal on this train, we planned the rest."

"Why?"

" . . . ." The man kept silent.

"I asked why?" Edward said raising his voice, and slamming the man's back into the door.

"We thought we could get ransom off of you two."

"Who's the leader?"

"He's at the head of the train, I don't know what he's doing, I swear."

Satisfied with the man's replies, Edward knocked the man unconscious letting him fall to his side.

"You should stay here Riza."

"No way am I staying here, I'm coming with you."

"Okay."

It took them 20 minutes to get to the front of the train, having to fight every man that came at them.

When they got there, the Boss was already ready and waiting for them. He had a ridicules grin plastered on his face while looking at Edward.

"So you're the famous Full Metal Alchemist, pleased to make your acquaintance."

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Part Four**

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"What do I want? You of course, I want you to work for me. With your alchemy we could do so many great things together." The man said like he was giving a speech to an audience.

"And why should I accept such a generous offer?" Edward said with sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Why? Well because it would do you a world of good, I don't take you as a man that wants to spend his entire life in the boring old military; you need to live on the wild side for a change." The man said, taking note to the sarcasm in Edward's voice.

"I'm just fine in the boring military; you'd be surprised how much fun I actually get there." Edward said, glancing at Hawkeye.

"So you're refusing my generous offer?" The man said gritting his teeth.

"I don't believe that offer was generous, and if I wanted to drop the military for a life of crime, I certainly wouldn't go to some pathetic street gang such as you and you friends, if you want to call them that. And yes I am refusing you offer."

"I'll give you another chance to think about it and reconsider."

"I don't need to think about it, I like my life just the way it is."

"You'll regret that." The man said, got up from where he sat and walked toward Edward, his jacket falling to the floor, Edward saw the man's arm was nothing but a giant gun.

"You turned your arm into a weapon?"

"You like it? The military wouldn't allow me to have it that's why I went rogue, and that's why you should do the same, they'll just control you and hold you down, forget them."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Edward got ready for the attack that was bound to happen; he raised his auto-mail arm which still had the transmuted sword on it.

"Do you really want to fight me? You can't beat me boy."

"Want to bet?"

"You asked for it." The man yelled swinging at Edward with the arm, Edward easily dodged it. Hawkeye moved to the side, so as to let Edward take care of the man.

"Can you handle him Ed?"

"Piece of cake." Edward replied back, swinging is auto-mail arm at the man, which he blocked with his gunned arm. Edward kept hitting the arm, making him take faltering steps back.

The man stumbled and fell to his back, but he wasn't out yet, he aimed his arm at Edward and fired. Edward dodged behind a seat, while the bullets ran through it.

"What's the matter boy? Can't handle a little gun fire?" The man was surprised when ropes shot up from the train's floor, like they were alive; they wrapped around him and held his arm high in the air.

"God damn-it." The man cursed. The man had one more trick up his sleeve; he pulled a knife from his pocket with his free hand. He cut the rope holding his gun arm, when it was free; he fired everywhere, and almost hitting Hawkeye not noticing where Edward had gone. Edward had gotten behind him. Edward clapped his hands together and put them on the man's gun arm, the arm glowed a bright blue, and the head of the gun was melded together, now inoperable. Edward clapped his hands again and fixed the ropes that had been cut; making sure the man could not move any part of his upper body, and taking away the knife that the man still tried to move around and cut anything with.

"I can't beat you? You're pathetic."

"Ed are you alright?" Hawkeye said coming out of her hiding place.

Edward smiled, obviously very happy, "Told you he would be a piece of cake." Ed walked away from the man that was cursing on the floor, and over to Riza. "I am too good."

This made Hawkeye laugh.

"We better get this train moving again, I'll go see what I can do."

"Okay I'll stay here, and watch this guy." Edward said as he sat down.

Hawkeye left through the opposite door.

"Your going to turn me over to the military, aren't you?"

"No better place for scum like you. It's incredible how you actually thought I would join your little group of thugs." Edward said, sitting back and relaxing his body against the seat, waiting for Hawkeye to return.


	5. Chapter 5

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Part Five**

"Damn, it feels good to finally get here." Edward said stretching and placing his and Riza's bags down on the hotel floor.

"You got that right."

The men that had tried to take Edward as one of there own had been placed into police custody, on there arrival at the train station. Edward and Riza, after being briefed and questioned about the ordeal, they were sent on there ways with sincere apologies and promises that the men that had tried to hurt them wouldn't be leaving prison for some time.

Now that that had all been cleared up, Edward and Riza got on with their vacation and dinner date. It was 5:32 PM when they both got to there weekend suite.

"How did you get this place?" Riza asked.

"I asked a few people about a good place to go and pulled a few strings and favors that a lot of people owed me." Edward said looking around.

"How sweet of you."

"Yes I know." Edward said smiling.

After 15 minutes of un-packing, the two got dressed for dinner. Edward was the first out, he had a dark blue suit with matching slacks on that fit his toned body just right, crisp white shirt, with two buttons un-done at the top of the shirt, showing off a muscled chest and perfectly tanned skin, and polished black shoes. His hair was put loosely in a ponytail in the back of his head. _Not bad._ Edward thought to himself, as he looked into a mirror. He put his hands in his pocket and went to look out a window, while waiting for his date to be done.

5 minutes later, Edward heard a soft coughing behind him, so he turned, and saw Riza.

She was dressed in a satin royal blue dress, which was below her ankles, with bikini straps. She had a sapphire necklace with silver surrounding it and matching bracelets, and earrings. The dress fit perfectly on her body. Her blond hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"You look . . . wow."

Riza flashed a brilliant smile, showing off flawless white teeth.

"You look great as well."

Edward just smiled and grabbed their coats, helping Riza into her long black trench-coat, and getting into his.

10 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, Edward got out of the car so as to help Riza out, when they got in a teenage waiter in a black suit brought them to their seats.

"Would you like champagne or wine to start off?"

"I'll have Sauvignon Blanc, please." Riza said.

"I'll have the same, and just bring the bottle please."

"Right away sir." Edward muttered a thank you before the waiter disappeared to go get the requested bottle of wine.

"Nice place." Riza commented. "Why did you choose this place?"

"It's the best place in town, and the service and food is very good."

"Have you been here before?"

"Just once, I was passing through and I stopped here for a couple hours. I thought it would be a good place for us to come."

"Good choice." Riza said.

"I'll be right back." Edward said, as he got up and walked away, just when the wine was served and poured into glasses. As Riza was sipping her drink, she heard a different tune of music begin to play, and Edward walked back to her.

"Before we order dinner, how about one dance?" Edward said, extending his hand toward her, in offer.

"That sounds nice." Riza said, taking his hand, while he helped her stand. They both walked over to the dance floor, hand in hand. Edward pulled Riza close and wrapped his arm around her waist, while she put her hand on his shoulder. They swerved around the dance floor, dancing to the music and getting caught up in it. It seemed like an eternity before the song ended and they stopped dancing.

"You dance very well." Riza said before leaning toward Edward and kissing him softly on the cheek before stepping off the dance floor and walking back to their table, with a half smile on her face. Edward followed her 10 seconds later with a big smile on his face.

Edward poured himself some wine after he sat down. He opened his mouth trying to think of something to say, but closed it.

"Forget what you where going to say?" Riza said with a smug smile, before sipping her wine. Edward just sighed. The waiter came back to take there order.

"Would you like an appetizer to start off dinner?" He asked them both.

"What do you recommend?" Riza asked.

"The smoked salmon with Yukon gold potato and caviar terrine is the best appetizer here and one that I also recommend, the salmon is lightly browned, and smoked of course bringing out the entire flavor of the salmon."

"That sounds nice, what do you think Edward."

"Do you recommend this particular appetizer because it is the most expensive on the entire menu or it really is the best?" Edward asked.

"Edward!" Riza said laughing.

"What! I'm just curious."

"Our prices are quite reasonable sir, but if you would like something else perhaps?"

"No, no, the smoked salmon is just fine."

"Very well sir, I will bring them out soon."

Edward sighed before turning back to Riza who was still finding the situation humorous.

"You can stop laughing now."

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just, I do believe I like to see you squirm, it makes you all the more lovable."

"Why thank you." Edward said smiling.

2 hours later, after finishing dinner and desert, plus dancing together they decided to call it a night. They drove home and Edward opened the door for them both. He walked Riza to her room.

"I had a wonderful night." Before Edward had a chance to respond, Riza kissed him full on the mouth. Edward was surprised at first but came around, and kissed her back, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing him in, and letting him explore with his tongue. After 30 seconds Riza pushed Edward away gently by the shoulders.

"This is only the first date Ed. Good night." She said and blew him a kiss before going into her room and closing the door softly, leaving a stunned Edward with his mouth wide open.

"That is not fair." Edward said aloud at Riza's door, before walking to his room and turning in for the night.

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note**_

**_For those that want to know, a Sauvignon Blanc is a type of wine that goes good with a light fish course dinner. And caviar terrine is black caviar with butter, cream and lemon. _**

_**Thank you for reviewing and please tell me if there should be a sequel to this story.**_


End file.
